


they who desire

by cluelesspaladin



Series: The Kink Collective [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Deep throat, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, It's pretty soft, Lotura - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pre-Established Relationship, Shapeshifting, Sort Of, Xenophilia, pheromones as aphrodisiacs, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: Lotor treats her so very well. And in turn, she treats him with gentle affection and does not push him for things he is unable to give. An arrangement that works well for both of them, in the long run.
Relationships: Allura & Lotor, Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor, Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: The Kink Collective [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	they who desire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Ten: Lotor/Allura, Deep Throat

“You treat me so well, pet.” Allura croons from above him, fingers carding through his long hair, braided out of his face for their activities. “So very well, indeed.”

Lotor removes himself from her sex, lips painted pink with her slick, amber eyes dark.

Alteans were once known for their rather potent pheromones in their arousal. Especially, and perhaps conveniently, when it came to Galra. Being a part of both races meant that it affected him doubly so; he was entrenched in her scent. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was so deeply sunken into his own mind he didn’t recall any of their couplings come the next sun cycle.

She reclined further in her seat, legs arched elegantly over the arms of the thing as she patiently examined him from afar. Her natural ability to shapeshift certainly made things interesting- this eve, she’d decided to try a more Terran approach to her sex, finding it quite pleasurable as Lotor buried his tongue inside of her. Her markings glowed with her pleasure, a soft pink that illuminated her features as she tilted her head consideringly, her own hair cascading in lazy curls over the swell of her breasts.

He rumbles discontentedly as she holds him there, an almost petulant sound that goes straight to her belly as she coos nonsensically at him, running her hand through the loose tendrils of hair that had fallen loose around his cheeks. Utterly debauched, and she had yet to truly begin her planned activities. Perhaps mischievously, she smoothly rearranged herself, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his forehead as one hand gripped his length.

She didn’t truly need to examine his genitals so thoroughly, but it was indeed a sight to watch his mouth fall open in a silent “O”, pleasure twisting at his features in ways he so rarely allowed himself outside of the bedroom. Too much a prince, she thought fondly, focusing her energy on reshaping herself to match her lover.

It would perhaps be a strange sensation to others, to feel their body twist and take a new shape; but to her, there was nothing more than an odd pressure as her inside walls grew, forming the ridged cock her lover possessed. Nerve endings formed with sparks of pleasure that raced along her spine. Arching in her chair, she released Lotor’s length and allowed her face to tilt backward, savoring the new form she had taken. It wasn’t entirely his form- she had only taken the shape and adapted it to her needs. Her sex still remained behind it, slick still pulsing in time with her heart as she clicked her tongue and refocused on her lover.

“Would you like to take me like this, dear one?” she cooed softly, lifting his chin to look her in the eye. “Know that it’s your own form in your throat but your lover giving it to you? Would you like to release without ever touching yourself?”

He nods once, still aware enough to know what she asks of him. It’s imperative she check in with him- he had accidentally made himself sick with how fragile his senses were once, the pheromones overwhelming him. She still had yet to forgive herself for it.

Lotor makes the first move, shifting his weight forward on his knees to lap at the head of the length she now possesses. Pleasure lazily spirals up her spine as she allows her knees to fall open, thighs caging in his head as his hands brace himself on the seat of the chair.

He’s always been skilled with his tongue, but now Lotor gives new meaning to that skillset as he takes what he is given, mouth sealing over the head of her length and suckling gently. His rough tongue stimulates the nerves marvellously as she makes a soft sound of pleasure, hands going to her chest to toy with her peaked nipples in the cool air of the room.

Without warning, he sinks down as far as he is able and watches her reaction with hooded eyes. Allura can see the mischievous glint shining back at her as she gasps and moans, thighs trembling as she attempts to reign in the need to thrust into his mouth. His own faint marks shine a slightly different shade of violet in the light; the only current visible sign of his Altean heritage as he pleasures her.

But that just won’t do.

Allura clasps her fingers behind his head and pulls him forward, knowing he is merely teasing her as the hard length sinks to the back of his throat. It’s a battle of wills for a moment before he relaxes his throat enough to take her full length, his own dripping against the floor.

What a sight he makes, spread out under her like a feast. Were it another time, another night, she would take her time and pull him apart at the seams, relishing in each broken, pleasured sound she was able to draw out of his stubborn throat.

She thrusts into his mouth, the tightness of it nearly too great for her to bear as she groans, climax quickly approaching. Coupled with the other methods Lotor had been using to pleasure her, she was already close. Now, it takes moments before she releases, her length and sex pulsing as she ejaculates into him. Lotor takes it in stride, swallowing before pulling away from her, sucking in a much-needed breath. He is in no danger from her, but it is clear that sometimes that shift in power is exactly what he needs to refocus.

Allura strokes a hand along his cheek, whispering her thanks and allowing him to release whenever he can, if he is able. He is capable of holding it at bay, delaying the inevitable, and he shakes apart in front of her with a sound that she cannot place.

Yes, Lotor treats her so very well. And in turn, she treats him with gentle affection and does not push him for things he is unable to give. An arrangement that works well for both of them, in the long run.

(She knows for certain, however, that Lotor will repay her in full once he settles from the pheromones.)

She can hardly wait.


End file.
